cawfandomcom-20200216-history
CCL Forsaken
Card CCL World Heavyweight Championship XtremeTony © vs. Michael Heinman CCL Women's Championship Samus Aran © vs. Lara Croft Last Man Standing Match; Winner becomes #1 Contender for the CCL World Heavyweight Championship Aaron Alexander vs. Armageddon 3 Way Dance for the CCL National Championship CJ Logan © vs. Michael Heinman vs. TGO 6-Man Tag Team Match Army of Death (Kunzite, Patrick Sander, & Nicor Berith) vs. CAW Dream Team (Brent Harvantor, Smokey, & Suspect) Miss Money in the Bank Match Meredith Clark vs. Giuliana Fontana Gregory Black vs. CJ Wizard Results *1 - Envy tried to interfered in the match, but the referee ejected her from ringside. *3 - Clark was supposed to face Giuliana Fontana, but Fontana bought out April Acid to face Clark. During the early going of the match, Envy came down and everyone thought that both Envy & Acid double team on Clark. But then Envy turned on Acid. *4 - Before the match even started, Clark want her hands on Giuliana and after she's done with her, she was going after the Women's title. Then Giuilana, Sgt. Clements, & Misery assaulted on Meredith as they stomped on her mercilessly. *8 - Before the match started, Samus attacks Lara from behind as Lara was getting ready for Samus coming down to the ring. *9 - After the match, Aaron Alexander assaulted XtremeTony with a steel chair and the steel steps. Miscellaneous *CCL Tag Team Champions The Butcher & Overkill came to the ring and announce that they will defend their titles on Adrenaline #40. The Freemans (Riley & Huey Freeman) answered the challenge and the champs accepted to face the Freemans for the tag titles on the next episode of Adrenaline. *CJ Wizard and Gregory Black argued about couple topics including the breakup of the Natural Phenoms. Wizard then tells Black that they go at each other again in #1 contender's match on the next Adrenaline. *Backstage, XtremeTony and Vamp brawled each other in the parking lot. *CCL Owner Sushi-X announces the new CCL General Manager and the GM was reveals as Trish Stratus. Stratus was about to do her acceptive speech until she was interrupted by Giuliana Fontana. Fontana want Trish to get her a fair shot at the Miss Money in the Bank briefcase and demand to bring Meredith Clark out to face or she will sue the company. Trish responded by saying to Giuilana by telling her she can't do it and Giuilana responded back to Trish by nailing a hard right hand to Trish. Fontana punishes Trish mericlessly until Trish fought back and knocks Fontana out with the Chick Kick. Trish then ordered security to escort Fontana out of the building as Security escorted Fontana out of the arena in handcuffs. *Envy ask Samus Aran to give her a title shot on Adrenaline #40 if she stil the Women's Champ after beating Lara Croft. But Samus declined by saying that she don't help at all. *Trish ask Matt Phoenix of when he cash in his CAW All-Stars contract and Phoenix responded by saying that's he just biding his time. *Daniel Barber look for answers of who attack Tammy before the main event. Category:CCL Category:CPV's